The Random Fanfic/Episode 2
New Mexico at 01:20 am Ruby: Ehhh... New Mexico has UFOs! And it's currently night! I wonder if there will be one! *An UFO appear Ruby: I knew it! *The UFO suck Ruby inside itself pan in the inanimate universe Random Space Guy from Episode 1: Ajdwe...... *The UFO hit space guy Random Space Guy from Episode 1: OUCH! The chase! *Camera pan back into the inanimate planet Leafy: Announcer, where's my alarm clock? Announcer: Budget cuts. Leafy: GIVE IT TO ME! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING! Announcer: I better go away! *Announcer go away Leafy: COME BACK HERE!!!!!! *Leafy chases Announcer *Pin sees Leafy chasing Announcer Pin: Everybody! Leafy is there! Chase her! We need Dream Island! *Pin and the others people who chased Leafy at the start of BFDIA 1 chases Leafy Leafy: Wait, is people chasing me while i'm chasing Announcer? Pin: Yep. It's us. WE WANT DREAM ISLAND! Leafy: Announcer, faster! Announcer: Are you serious? You're chasing me, you should tell me to go slower, are you confused? Leafy: FASTER! IT'S FOR AN IMPORTANT REASON! Announcer: Ok then. *Announcer and Leafy go faster Pin: QUICK! SHE'S GOING TO ESCAPE! *The gang go faster Pin: Perfect, we're now going to catch up to Leafy *Leafy's leg hit Rock while she's running making her fall Announcer: Bye bye. *The gang catch up to Leafy Pin: YOU'RE BUSTED! WHERE'S DREAM ISLAND???!! Leafy: I don't know.... Pin: GRRR! *Pin pike Leafy Leafy: OUCH! STOP HURTING ME! Nyan cat mayhem! Stickman #1: Gadget! Stickman #2: Gadget! Stickman #3: Gadget! Stickman #4: Gadget! Stickman #5: A Nyan cat! Stickman #1~4: Ugh? Stickman #5: Look! *Stickman #1~4 sees the nyan cat Stickman #1~4: We don't care about him. We're not babies. Stickman #1: Gadget! Stickman #2: Gadget! Stickman #3: Gadget! Stickman #4: Gadget! Stickman #5: MORE NYAN CATS! Stickman #1~4: UGH? Stickman #5: TODAY IS MY LUCKY DAY! I LOVE NYAN CATS! *Stickman #1~4 sees the Nyan Cats Stickman #1~4: WHAT THE? Stickman #5: Hi Nyan Cats! Stickman #2~4: Someone kill these stupid cats! Stickman #1: I'll do it. *Stickman #1 shoots all Nyan Cats Stickman #5: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR DOING THAT CLYDE! Stickman #1: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID? THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FIRED! GO FIND ANOTHER GANG OF STICKMENS! Stickman #5: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! sobs I didn't said that! Bubble: Blocky, can you tell Leafy that i'm sorry to tell her that i'm tired that she's nice? Blocky: I didn't said that. YOU SAID THAT! Bubble: But... Blocky: No but. *The bus of the 5 stickmens passes near them *Stickman #1 pushes Stickman #5 out of the top of the bus Stickman #1: So long! Stickman #5: Blocky, can you tell Clyde i'm sorry to tell him that he's gonna pay? Blocky: Dude, I didn't said that. YOU SAID THAT! Dodges the aircrafts! *Snowball is on his hand glider *Snowball sees an airplane Snowball: Oh no! An airplane! *Snowball dodges the airplane Snowball: That was too close! *Snowball sees a helicopter Snowball: WHAT?! An helicopter! *Snowball dodges the helicopter Snowball: That was too close! *Snowball sees a propeller plane Snowball: WHAT?! A propeller plane! *Snowball dodges the propeller plane Snowball: I hope there won't be aircrafts anymore! *Snowball sees a bunch of aircrafs Snowball: OH NO! *Snowball dodges the aircrafts in the bunch 30 Minutes later... Snowball: Finally, no more aircrafts and I dodged all of them! *An helicopter (Not the same than Snowball saw earlier) comes Golf Ball (Who is inside the helicopter): Time to die SB! Snowball: You cannot kill me, you don't have any passengers to kill me! Golf Ball: I grind you! Snowball: OH NO! Ball's helicopter grind Snowball and his hand glider;scene not showed Golf Ball: There, I've killed Snowball! Rocket fail Imposter #1: So, Timothy and Nicholas, are you ready to go on the moon like Apollo 11 did? Imposter #2 and #3: Yes. *Imposter #2 and #3 go in the rocket Imposter #1 (Speaking in a microphone): 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO! *Imposter #2 press the start button *The rocket start going up 5 Minutes Later... *Camera pan inside the rocket Imposter #3: Yes! We're in space! But we still have to escape Earth's gravity! *Camera pan outside the rocket *The rocket bump into a satellite making the rocket fall back into earth Imposter #2: OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH ON EARTH! Another 5 minutes later... Imposter #1: Wait, I see something falli- OH POOP! IT'S THE ROCKET! IT'S GONNA CRASH! *The rocket crash on Imposter #1 Imposter #2: OH MY GOD! THE ROCKET CRASHED ON NIALL! WE NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE! Credits DIRECTOR TheOtherGuest2 EFFECTS TheOtherGuest2 EFFECTS Vv cephei a STORYBOARD Vv cephei a CHARACTERS vicentetdh TheOtherGuest2 jacknjellify Nyan Cat Creator (Name Unknown) Vv cephei a (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) Kevin MacLeod - Movement Proposition (Played in the chase scene) Kevin MacLeod - Final Count (Played when Clyde, Joseph, Cody and Will said "Gadget") ??? - Nyan Cat Music (Played when the Nyan Cat were seen) Kevin MacLeod - Hitman (Played when the Imposter Gang's rocket bumped into the satellite and crashed into the earth)